DARvivor: Danville
Survivor: Danville ''is the first season of DARealityTV's survivor series. '''Twists' * Theme:'' Phineas & Ferb'' * Tribe Swap * Personal Idol: '''A clue was hidden at the merge feast for a personal idol. Only the person who first found the clue was allowed to use the idol. '''Cast Episodes Episode 1: “Familial ties.” – Linda The 16 castaways enter an island off the coast of Danville. The green Marsh tribe consists of Buford, Candace, Charlene, Heinz, Isabella, Perry, Stacy and Suzy. The orange Poven tribe consists of Baljeet, Ferb, Jenny, Jeremy, Lawrence, Linda, Phineas and Vanessa. At Poven, Phineas quickly takes the leadership position. He forms a group with Ferb and Baljeet. Meanwhile Linda and Lawrence are proud to see their son taking initiative, but Linda says in a confessional she can’t let her family ties hold her back. She wants to go as far as she can with them, but in the end she also wants to win. Jenny begins to get sick, but tries to keep it hidden. Jeremy also find the hidden immunity idol, but choses to keep it to himself. At Marsh, conflicts quickly start both with Candace and Suzy as well as Heinz and Charlene. Heinz confides in Perry, being a platypus he was “the best listener an evil scientist could find”. Suzy forces Buford into an alliance and the two start trying to make life miserable for Candace. At the immunity challenge, Marsh wins sending Poven to tribal council. Immediately Baljeet is brought up as a target as he is clearly the weakest link of the tribe. Phineas and Ferb try to save their ally, chosing to target Jenny who’s been growing more and more sick to the point where it was impossible to hide. Phineas goes to his parents to plead for the votes to save his friend. Lawrence initially agrees, wanting to help out his son as much as possible. But Linda is worried of how useful Baljeet will be, as Jenny could always get healthier again. At tribal council, Linda descides to side with Phineas and Jenny is voted out 5-3. Episode 2: “The bully today is the busted tomorrow.” – Candace After tribal council, Jeremy and Vanessa are shocked to have been in the minority. They agree to form a duo in order to save themselves. Phineas however tries to make it clear that they are still valued members of the tribe. When questioned on what he would do should they vote again, he had no idea and just planned on winning and avoiding that scenario. Linda meanwhile is still unsure of her decision, even more when she sees Phineas’s apathy to the situation. At Marsh, Suzy and Buford’s constant bullying leave Candace emotionally worn down. She is quickly comforted by Stacy and Isabella when they realize what is happening. The girls agree to help Candace end Suzy/Buford’s reign. The three set out to find the idol to keep it out of the duos hands, which Candace succesfully finds. At the challenge Poven wins reward and immunity. Upon losing, Suzy declares Candace should be voted out due to her meltdowns previously, which prompts the girls to stick up for her. After the fight dies down, Charlene quickly agrees with the girls in taking out one of the bullies. Heinz immediately tries to get Perry on board to vote out Charlene, but Perry nudges him in the direction of siding with the girls, making it seem like it was Heinz’s idea. Perry reveals in a confessional that he is a secret agent and was assigned to join the game and prevent Heinz from winning the money and using it for evil. But seeing no way to take out Heinz now, he decided it better to focus on helping Candace. At tribal, Suzy and Buford get cocky and believe Candace is doomed. But even without the idol, a 6-2 vote sends Buford home since Suzy made it so Buford would get all the blood on his hands. Episode 3: “The things I do for money.” – Vanessa Now ally-less, Suzy tries to keep her cool. But in a confessional starts plotting her revenge on the entire tribe. The girls celebrate their victory, and Candace reveals to the tribe that she found the idol to keep their trust, and she plans to use it to better the 6 of us them in the game. Heinz however sees this as a threat and goes to Suzy to reveal all Candace’s plans. The two agree to a partnership, Heinz beleiving he also had Perry as his number to. At Poven, Vanessa is trying to find a way to keep herself safe and begins flirting with Ferb, who had been making eyes at her since the start. She reveals in a confessional how repulsed she is at doing so, but will do anything to keep herself in the game. Phineas and Baljeet see what she’s doing, and try to snap Ferb out of it. At the challenges, Poven once again wins reward but Marsh wins immunity. After their loss, Phineas decides to target Vanessa and brings it up with his alliance. Ferb is aprehensive, but doesn’t protest. Vanessa and Jeremy however give one final plea to Linda and Lawrence, saying Baljeet was their tribe’s weakest link and if they didn’t vote him now they would continue on their losing streak. At tribal, Phineas and Baljeet stick to their plan and vote Vanessa. Ferb is however unable to betray either his brother or Vanessa, and throws his vote away to Jeremy. Linda and Lawrence decide to hear Vanessa out, and Baljeet is blindsided 4-2-1. Episode 4: “The most perfect, flawless, unimaginable plan ever!” – Heinz Was his plan failed, Phineas is sad to see is friend go home. But wants to make it clear to the others he understands and isn’t upset. Vanessa scoffs him off, saying in a confessional how she sees him as two-faced. Outcasting her and trying to make it seem like she’s still “one of the tribe” when she knows if Phineas has it his way she’d be gone next. At Marsh, Heinz puts a plan into action to start sabotaging the camp. But plants seeds to make it look like it was Candace doing it the whole time. Meanwhile he gather Perry and Suzy and reveals the plan all along, Suzy seems pleased but admits in a confessional that Heinz is a lunatic and this plan was full of holes. Perry on the other hand panics and tries to warn the girls, but is unable to communicate with them. At the challenges, Poven once again wins reward and continues their winning streak at immunity. With tribal council looming, the Marsh tribe holds a meeting in an attempt to figure out who the sabateur really was. Surprisingly enough, Heinz’s plan was working as all the evidence was pointing to Candace, making it look like she was trying to get the tribe to lose they could vote out Suzy. When even her allies begin to think of turning on her, she is sure to pack her idol on the way to tribal. But realizing what would happen if Candace played her idol, Suzy immediately outs Heinz as the true sabeteur. Outraged at her betrayl and with no way to defend himself, Heinz quickly backtracks and wants to vote Suzy out. But the rest of the tribe agrees and unanimously votes out Heinz 6-1. Episode 5: “Caught between love and a hard place.” – Ferb After an explosive tribal, Suzy knew she’d be in trouble. However, she gets a saving grace when at the “reward” challenge they are surprised with a tribe swap. The new Marsh tribe consists of Candace, Isabella, Jeremy, Linda, Stacy and Suzy. The new Poven consists of Charlene, Ferb, Lawrence, Perry, Phineas and Vanessa. At NuMarsh, Candace reconnects with Stacy and Isabella, as well as with Jeremy and Linda. She immediately tries to reveal what Suzy was doing, but Suzy plays cute to her brother and gets his favor. Not wanting to allienate herself from Jeremy, Candace convinces the girls to stay quiet. At NuPoven, Vanessa is extatic to reunite with her mom. She quickly makes it clear she holds no loyalty to Phineas. Meanwhile Phineas gathers Lawrence, Ferb and Perry to keep a family alliance together. Ferb however continues to try and flirt back with Vanessa behind his brothers back. When Marsh wins the immunity challenge, Vanessa finds herself under fire again. She continues to play into Ferb’s emotions and tries to get him to flip, chosing to target Lawrence feeling it would be easier to get Ferb to vote him over Phineas. At tribal council, Ferb is seen whispering into his dad’s ear when they go up to vote, telling him the vote has switched to Charlene. Lawrence believes his son and votes accordingly. However, Phineas and Perry’s votes were still on Vanessa. And Ferb has succesfully blindsided his own father 3-2-1. Episode 6: “The runt of the litter.” – Vanessa With a big move last tribal, Ferb has to explain himself to his brother. Phineas however is quick to forgive, but is worried of the future. Vanessa celebrates, and even gives Ferb as kiss on the cheek. She says in a confessional how she still is mildly annoyed that she has to act like Ferb’s girlfriend, but admits she wouldn’t even be there if it wasn’t for him. At Marsh, Isabella and Stacy are getting frustrated with Candace as she is constantly taking Suzy’s abuse in an attempt to win over Jeremy. They go to Linda for help, and though she is scheptical, she is concerned for her daughter. Poven continues its reward winning streak, but falls short when Marsh wins immunity again. Having to go to another tribal, the Doofenshmirtz’s descide to vote Perry, again seeing Ferb unlikely to vote his brother. Phineas tries to get Ferb to vote Vanessa again, but Ferb assures him all will be fine, they just needed to vote for Charlene. Phineas aprehensively trusts his brother’s word. At tribal, Ferb makes a speech to reach out to Vanessa. Telling everyone she is much different then what people have made her out to be, and he has seen that. And tonight is the night she can either prove that to everyone, including herself. Or prove everyone else right. Shocked, Vanessa is thrown for a loop when its time for her to vote. In the end, Ferb’s words touched her and she understands what he meant. When the votes are read, Charlene is unanimously voted out 4-1. Episode 7: “Countdown to calamity.” – Isabella After an emotional night, Vanessa is still in awe. When Ferb comforts her, she begins to see how close the two have actually gotten. The tribes were called together, and revealed that they would be merging into a new gold tribe. Phineas descides to name the tribe Carpe Diem, Latin for seize the day. At the merge feast Suzy finds a clue to another idol, one that only she would be able to find and use. Isabella however notices her doing this, and in a confessional realizes they need to take action against her now more then ever. Phineas once again tries to form a family alliance with Ferb, Perry, Candace and Linda. Ferb urges him to include Vanessa as well. At the immunity challenge Jeremy wins immunity. Isabella reveals to Stacy and Candace about Suzy’s potential idol, and that they need to vote Suzy out now with the help of Candace’s ties to the Flynn-Fletcher alliance. However, Candace is still apprehensive on doing so due to Jeremy still not seeing Suzy’s true self. Perry notices this, and is determined to now reveal such to Jeremy. However when Suzy catches on, she convinces Jeremy to vote Perry. Jeremy goes to Vanessa and Ferb, seeing if they would be on board for it as well. The two reveal this to Phineas and Linda, Phineas getting more and more upset that his family alliance continues to get targeted. In the end though, Phineas is too disheartened to even come up with a plan to fight back. And with Jeremy getting Candace on board, Perry is voted out 7-3. Episode 8: “The panic room.” – Candace With Perry gone, Stacy and Isabella put their foot down and decide if they can’t get Candace to vote Suzy cuz of Jeremy, they will just have to take out Jeremy without her knowing. Meanwhile, Suzy ends up finding the personal idol. Candace goes on to win reward, while Vanessa wins immunity. Isabella goes to the Flynn-Fletchers sans Candace and convinced them voting out Jeremy as a physical threat would be the best solution for tribal council. However, Phineas reveals the plan to Candace to, feeling it wasn’t right to keep her out of the loop. Candace once again goes into panic mode and tells Jeremy and Suzy about it. At tribal, Candace immediately plays her idol to save Jeremy. Feeling bad, and worried that she was actually the one in trouble, Jeremy also uses his idol on Candace. Suzy meanwhile sits in silence, laughing to herself as Candace panics. 6 votes for Jeremy are read, all of which are void. The remaining three votes send Isabella to the jury. Episode 9: “The darkness you can understand.” – Stacy After the events of the last tribal, Suzy is laughing in a confessional. Both at how she’s now the only one who has an idol, and that Candace’s idol is out of play which was the only reason she couldn’t go after her. Stacy is also angered at Candace, and gives up on trying to work with her. Vanessa wins reward and Phineas wins immunity. Seeing her opportunity, Suzy puts her plan into action. She confronts Stacy about working together to vote out Candace. While Stacy reluctantly agrees, saying while she doesn’t trust Suzy, Candace’s paranoia is too unpredictable. The two meanwhile confront the known duo of Ferb and Vanessa with the same proposal. Phineas and Linda continue to target Jeremy while Candace and Jeremy agree to vote out Stacy, thus leaving Ferbessa as the swing votes. At tribal, Vanessa convinces Ferb to side with Suzy and vote Candace out 4-2-2. Episode 10: “Betrayal of the day.” – Phineas Almost everyone is shocked at the outcome of the last vote. None more so then Phineas, who declare he is tired of losing his friends and will do his best to make sure those responsible will not make it to the end. Jeremy is also confused, but Suzy plays off her innocence. Stacy also forms a truce with Jeremy, and the three form an unlikely trio. Ferb wins reward, and Linda wins immunity. Phineas talks out with his alliance, and puts the target on Stacy for, in his eyes, betraying Candace. Ferb and Vanessa once again find themselves in the middle as Suzy’s trio target Phineas for his social prowess and being the leader of his alliance. While Vanessa is strongly leaning towards Suzy’s side, Ferb is hard faught to betray his brother. In the end, Vanessa trusts Ferb’s judgement and votes out Stacy 4-3, coincidentally leaving Suzy as the last Marsh standing. Episode 11: “Every angel has her horns.” – Vanessa With the success of the last vote, Phineas vows that he, Linda, Ferb and Vanessa will stand in the final 4. He also admits in a confessional how he was wrong about Vanessa, and finally sees the good side of her. Suzy wins both reward and immunity. Due to this, Phineas’s group targets Jeremy. However, Vanessa is still unsure about siding with Phineas and going to the end. She reasons while yes, she would have a roughly easy trip to the final four, but she also acknowledges how big of a threat to win Phineas was. When trying to talk to Ferb, he still seemed against betraying his family. This is when Vanessa clues Suzy into potentially flipping with her but only if they vote Vanessa’s way. Suzy says in a confessional she was going to let Jeremy fall and use her idol to save herself if she needed to in the future, but plans may change. At tribal Phineas, Linda and Ferb all vote for Jeremy. But Suzy shocks everyone by playing the personal idol on Jeremy, negating those three votes. With the addition of Vanessa’s vote, the 3 remaining votes send a surprised Linda to the jury. Episode 12: “Life or death decision.” – Vanessa With Vanessa betrayl, Phineas publicly denounces everything Ferb had said about her. Much to his annoyance, Vanessa just brushes him off. She said in a confessional she wished she had blind sided Phineas, but knew she didn’t want to hurt Ferb by doing that. Ferb however is still unsure how he feels about the vote. Jeremy wins reward, and Vanessa wins immunity. Because of this, Phineas and Ferb target Suzy as the next best option. Meanwhile Suzy and Jeremy decide Phineas is still too big of a threat. Once again in the swing vote position, Vanessa is still torn between her relationship with Ferb and doing the smartest move for her game. In the end, she decided the game was more important and votes out Phineas 3-2. Four remain Ferb – The quiet, emotional one Jeremy – The unassuming jock Suzy – The manipulative little girl Vanessa – The outsider Episode 13: “Deals with the devil.” – Ferb After the previous tribal, Ferb is now dejected and alone. Though Vanessa comforts him, he is still unsure what to think or feel. Meanwhile Suzy is laughing, confident that there was no way she wouldn’t make it to the end. With the amount of drive behind him, Ferb manages to win immunity. Slightly annoyed, Suzy shrugs it off and she and Jeremy just target Vanessa instead. Vanessa however tries to keep a connection with Ferb, but tells him she understands if he doesn’t trust her any more. She reveals she will be voting for Jeremy. At tribal, Ferb ends up being the descider on whether it ties or not. And in the end, he keeps his faith in Vanessa and forces her and Jeremy in a tie breaker. However, Jeremy’s skills are too strong and he easily beats Vanessa. Though upset, she is greatful to Ferb and gives him one last peck on the cheek on her way out. With only three left standing, Ferb knows he needs to win or he would be in trouble. But at the immunity challenge, Suzy is able to come out on top. Laughing to herself again, she begins taunting Ferb when Jeremy isn’t around. However, Ferb remains calm and makes one final plea. Stating Suzy will never win against Jeremy as he has been the golden boy of the game. Surprised by this, Suzy begins contemplating what Ferb had said. She admits in a confessional the entire time she’s been playing to win, and Jeremy is the only person she legitimately cared about in the game. But at tribal, Jeremy finally sees her true colors when she votes to make him the final juror, leaving herself and Ferb to fight it out for the win. When it comes time for the FTC, Suzy reveals her true manipulative ways as the “superior” game play, where as Ferb admits he played emotionally but still strong enough to even get to the end. In the end, Suzy burned too many bridges along the way, only getting votes from Jeremy (who though was upset still supported his sister) and Stacy (who surprsingly grew to respect her). The rest voted for Ferb either by having close ties with him or outright just not wanting Suzy to win, and thus Ferb became the winner of Survivor: Danville and the first ever Sole Survivor. Box Scores Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times.